


He Really Want Him

by GleeklaineJonas



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeklaineJonas/pseuds/GleeklaineJonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Baptiste hate not getting what he wanted <br/>and this time he wants blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Really Want Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> so i wrote this a while ago   
> like really looong time ago  
> and it really really suck but i read somewhere that you should post what you write so you could get people opinion on your writing so you could get better  
> of course i don't have a beta and that's why it suck  
> but anyway tell me guys what you think !!!

Jean really wanted him

And he hated not getting what he wanted . Ever since he saw him on show choir blog he couldn't help the desire that over took him , but who would blame him ?  
Blaine Anderson was one hot ass  
But of course he knew that he's engaged , his proposal was on every social network .  
But still ...  
Usually whenever Jean wanted someone ether a girl or a boy he would've get them on there knees in less than an hour .  
But Blaine . Blaine was a different case .  
The first time he met him was in the hotel loopy .  
" bonjour , you must be the new directions and you must be blaine " he said as he step in blaine personal space .  
Well he was more attractive in person  
" how did you know ..my name ?" Well he kinda of stalked him for months  
" show choir blog " he answered instead like it was the most obvious thing in the world . blaine looked thrilled for a second then some dude pushed blaine away  
he already hate this guy   
" uh um you know I'm Sam evens and I'm um the leader of the new direction " like he gives a fuck  
As he was about to leave he made sure that he get to touch blaine shoulder  
-  
The second time he sees him they were on stage in midnight .  
"... and now everyone is just waiting .. And watching .. you" he said the last part right in blaine face ... He could smell his hair gel from this distance and he really didn't want to move away but he has to or someone would suspect something .  
He felt like a Virgin teenage girl with a crush .  
-  
The third time he sees him this Sam ? dude was yelling at him about a black pack and he shoved him and blaine tried to calm the dude  
-  
The forth time they met they were backstage before the show start  
" how about we make a bet .. You know to make things more interesting ? " he asked blaine with a hidden smirk .  
" what kinda of bet ?" Blaine asked looking suspected  
"Well ... What do you want ?" he asked  
" if we win you have to write an article of 20,000 words about how much amazing and talented we are !" The Sam dude says  
Well who asked him but blaine didn't say anything so he'll take it  
" sure but if we win .... I get to kiss you " he pointed at blaine  
Blaine eyes went wide with shock  
"I'm engaged !!" Blaine said  
"if you weren't i would've asked for a blowjob" he grins  
"No I'm not ..." Blaine started  
" he accept" Sam says for him  
"Sam" blaine looked at his friend in horror  
"Don't worry blaine we're going to win" Sam says not taking his eyes from Jean .  
" so we have a deal ?" He hold out his hand for one of them to shake  
"Yup" the sam dude says as he shakes his hands  
-  
And he won  
He couldn't be more happier to win a competition  
But Blaine looked like a kicked puppy  
And he kinda hate winning and hate the whole show choir completion for putting that look on blaine face .  
They were heading to the hotel to celebrate their winning.  
" are you coming Jean ?" Emily asked him and flattered her eyelash at him , a few months ago that would've made him smirk and go with her to Her room .  
But not now ..  
" I'll catch up with you guys later I have something to do first " he said as he headed to where the new direction were gathering

"he's here" the Sam dude says to blaine as Jean approach them.  
Blaine took a deep breath and turned to look at him .  
" you don't have to do this anymore" he said before either of them could say anything , he really really wanted that kiss but he couldn't bear to see that look on blaine face .  
The Sam dude looked relived but blaine looked at him for a minute  
" no a deal is a deal " blaine said  
" but blaine ..." The Sam dude tried to stop him  
did he mention that he really hate this dude ?  
"Are you sure ?" He asked blaine because well he didn't want to force blaine into something  
jeez he really need to get laid   
" like I said I made you a deal so .." He trailed off and Jean just wanted to taste his lips already so he cupped blaine face and pressed his lips to Blaine's  
Simply Blaine's lips were havens , he kissed him softly , both of there lips were closed , and blaine kissed back for 5.2 seconds before he pulled away and slowly open his eyes , Jean stared at his beautiful hazel eyes for a minute and then blaine pulled away and stand about 3 feet away from him .  
He stared at blaine and the Sam dude was saying something about Jean getting what he wanted but he couldn't give a fuck about any of that right now and then blaine gave him a charming smile  
" I'll see you around Jean " blaine said  
" yeah , sure " he said breathlessly and blaine gave him one last smile and left with the Sam dude .  
And something struck him ...  
Something very much annoying struck him ...  
He is starting to fall in love with blaine ..  
And one small kiss isn't enough anymore ..  
He wanted all of blaine ..  
he really hated not getting what he wanted  
THE END


End file.
